Raining On Sunday
by theatregrl02
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a rough week during college, but Sunday makes up for all the problems.


Monday was the beginning of the worst week of Kurt's life – or at least his semester. Not only did midterms start the following Monday but the show he was in was starting Hell Week. This meant that Kurt had twice the amount of work as usual, plus hours upon hours of rehearsals to attend. He woke early that morning to find a note on the pillow next to him. _Early meeting with professor about term paper – dinner?_ Kurt groaned and tried to dig his head under the pillow and go back to sleep; he didn't really _need_ to go to his performance class this morning. He lay there for about a minute before feeling guilty and rolling out of bed. He dragged himself to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, took a quick (but _very_ hot) shower, and got ready for the day. As he walked back to the bed to grab his phone from the nightstand he saw Blaine's note sitting there. Kurt sighed and picked up the pen that was sitting on Blaine's nightstand next to one of his many notebooks. _Can't, rehearsal_ he wrote, frowning at the paper before bringing it with him to the kitchen where he placed it on the counter. Kurt smiled to himself as he saw that Blaine made coffee that morning, leaving the pot on so that it would be warm when Kurt had to leave for class.

When Kurt gets home, far too many hours later, he finds the living room bathed in the light emanating from the TV and Blaine, asleep, on the couch, surrounded by textbooks, notebooks, and empty coffee cups that evidently didn't help nearly enough. Kurt smiled to himself, despite the ache of exhaustion that emanated through his body he was happy, and god damn it did Blaine look adorable like that. After allowing himself a moment to take in the scene Kurt sighed and gently shook Blaine by the shoulder – as much as he'd love to let him stay like that, Kurt knew that Blaine would need to get up in the morning, not to mention the awful kink in his neck that would be there after a night spent in such an awkward position.

Tuesday morning the routine is much the same as Monday's; Blaine is gone by the time Kurt wakes, coffee in the kitchen, but this time there is no note. Kurt absentmindedly scratches the side of his neck as he grabs his bag and leaves the small apartment for his stage combat class. The day goes slowly, classes drag more than usual and lunch has to be squeezed in between meetings. When Kurt gets the message that rehearsal has been canceled for the day (something about the director's daughter being ill) he rushes home, eager to spend an evening with Blaine while he had the chance. When he unlocks the door and pushes it in, however, he is greeted with nothingness as he calls out his presence. His face falls in disappointment right as his phone vibrates in his pocket. _Have to work late, have a good rehearsal xxoo. _ Kurt grumbles and decides to start on his Stage Design project.

Wednesday is the one day of the week where neither Kurt nor Blaine has an early class. Kurt wakes at 11, a blessed relief compared to the 8:30 (or earlier) he gets up the rest of the week, and turns to find an empty bed beside him. Normally Blaine sleeps late on Wednesday, too, and they lie there, warm and cozy, together, until one of them gets hungry or some other force pries them from their safe haven. Kurt rubs the heel of his hand into his eyes and pads out to the living room still in his pajamas. He finds Blaine sitting at the kitchen table, laptop open, textbooks surrounding him, headphones in. Blaine is in paper mode and Kurt knows better than to disturb him so he decides to spend the few hours he has finishing his Stage Design project before running off to rehearsal. He retreats to the bedroom to give Blaine space, and to keep himself from accidentally distracting him.

Thursday Blaine is sleeping when Kurt wakes, showers, and slips out for class. Kurt is pretty sure that Blaine has just slept through one of his English classes, but he's also seen the dark circles forming under his eyes the past few days and decides to just let him sleep - everyone deserves a mental health day from time to time. The day goes by quickly and rehearsal is going well when Kurt feels his bag vibrate at his feet. He quickly fishes through it for his phone, which is supposed to be off, and stops the vibrations. _I'm on campus – coffee when you get a minute?_ The text from Blaine is short but it still manages to bring a smile to Kurt's face and when the director gives them a 10 minute break to work out some sort of lighting issue Kurt's fingers go at record speed over the keypad, typing out his response. Blaine is there in less than 3 minutes, coffee in hand. They talk about everything and nothing, sipping at their coffee absentmindedly, and bask in the warmth of the other's presence. It's been too long since they've had alone time (not that this really counts as the entire cast and crew are loitering around) and both of the boys really desperately miss it.

Friday is hell. After the brief reprieve of a coffee date the night before Kurt desperately misses Blaine. It's been more than a week since they've spent any significant amount of time together where they were both awake. Kurt, however, has an all-day rehearsal and Blaine has a late study group for his Monday morning exam. When Kurt returns home at nearly 12:30am, tired, sore and just wanting to sleep for a month, Blaine still isn't home. Kurt sighs and falls into bed, not even bothering to change out of his track pants and sweatshirt (his standard tech rehearsal outfit; comfortable, non-restrictive, and perfectly alright to pass out while wearing). Blaine creeps in an hour or so later and crashes right next to him, still in _his_ clothes from the day.

Saturday is, for Blaine, a day off from school and work and studying and _especially_ paper writing. He sleeps in a little, catching up on the rest he's skipped out on over the past week, but Kurt is up, dressed and out the door by 9 for a 10am start. Rehearsal drags, they run the show over and over and over because the director isn't satisfied and the tech isn't right and there isn't enough _energy_. Kurt grimaces, the ache in his limbs reminding him how hard he's been working this week while he silently screams at the director about how it's not really a surprise that the cast has no energy when they're being run ragged. Blaine takes the day to do errands – grocery shopping, a little cleaning, whatever had been put off during the week in favor of class and rehearsal and work and, most importantly, sleep. When Kurt comes home that night Blaine has made dinner but Kurt is too tired to do more than pick at it for a moment before passing out.

Sunday makes the rest of the week worth it. Kurt wakes in the late morning to the sound of rain pounding on the windows and wind gusting through the trees outside. The sky is dark despite the hour and he smiles to himself; he loves a good storm. He rolls to his side and finds Blaine, whose eyes flutter open as he turns to face Kurt.

"Morning," Kurt whispers.

"Morning," Blaine replies. Kurt smiles and pushes himself forward just that tiny bit more. He presses a kiss to Blaine's lips and feels as Blaine smiles before bringing his hand to Kurt's hair and deepening the kiss.

"Do you have work to do today?" Kurt asks, pulling back from the kiss reluctantly.

"Nope. Do you have rehearsal?" Kurt shakes his head. "Good." Blaine kisses Kurt again before wrapping his arm around him and pulling Kurt close.

"I've missed this," Kurt mumbles in to the kiss.

"Me too," Blaine says, resting his forehead against Kurt's and just _looking_.

"Let's just stay in bed all day," Kurt finally suggests, running his hand through Blaine's unruly hair and smiling.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
